The Pathology Shared Resource (PSR) was created approximately 7 years ago to provide histology and tissue procurement services to support basic, epidemiologic, translational, and clinical research studies conducted both within and outside of the University of Hawai'i Cancer Center (UHCC). Prior to the existence of the PSR, tissue based research at the UHCC was severely limited due to lack of a centralized histopathology service and tissue repository. Since its establishment, usage of the PSR has consistently increased and has facilitated multiple high quality research endeavors by UHCC members. Current services offered by the Resource include a full range of histology services, professional pathology consultation, as well as specialized laboratory services such as tissue microarray (TMA) construction and consultation for laser-capture microdissection (LCM). In addition to these functions, the PSR manages a large, clinically annotated archival tissue repository and facilitates investigator-initiated fresh tissue collection from area hospitals. Future directions for the PSR include establishment of a prospectively collected biorepository in partnership with Queens Medical Center (QMC), the largest cancer care provider in Hawai'i, as well as other consortium hospital members. As a newly emerging facility, the PSR was not supported by the CCSG during the prior funding period. Given that the PSR is now a mature enterprise whose endeavors are expected to continue to expand, we now request CCSG support. CCSG support will also be crucial to the future functioning of this resource, in view of the recent termination of SEER funding for the archival tissue repository in 2010.